Inuyashas Decsions of His Heart
by Xx-New.Moon.Lover-xX
Summary: Inuyasha has some choices to make...wether they be easy...or difficult...thats up to him...which girl will he choose?...will they defeat Naraku?...and WOAH! Whats up with the wish he makes on the jewel? READ TO FIND OUT! Rated T cuz of language
1. Chapter 1: Bitter Sweet Loss

"Naraku

**"Naraku! Your going down!" Kagome shouted as she alighned her arrow at him.  
Naraku smirked and sent a tentacle hurling at Kagome.  
"Watch out!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped in front of her. The tentacle peirced him in his stomach.  
"Inuyasha," Kagome wailed, "Are you okay?!"  
"Quit worrying about me and get your ass out of here!" Inuyasha said as he ripped the tentacle out of his stomach.  
"No! I'm not leaving you!" Kagome yelled as she alighned another arrow.  
'Kagome...' Inuyasha thought in his head. She let the bow string go and the arrow went hurling at Naraku. His eyes grew large and the arrow peirced him in the heart.  
"How was i defeated by a mere half-demon and a human girl?" Naraku said as he jumped up into the air. Kagura caught him on her feather and carried him away. She secretly looked back at the group longingly but kept her guard up as she flew Naraku away to their hiding place.**

"We need to follow them!" Inuyasha said as he struggled to sit up. He moaned in pain and fell back.  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she caught him in her arms. "You idiot! You're a human and you jumped in front of me?! You would been killed if he had hit you in your heart!" Kagome said gently with tears rolling down her cheeks. His black hair blew gently as the wind whistled through the field.  
"Kagome...please don't cry." Miroku said as he sat next to Sango. "He'll be okay; he's just being his normal stubborn self!"  
"He's just protective of you, that's all." Sango said as she stroked Kiarara's soft cat fur. Kiarara purred.  
"Kagome, we need to treat his wounds." Shippo said as he jumped onto her lap.  
"Yes, say, why don't i take him back to my time? I'm sure my time is much more...um...a much better place to heal a wound like this. I think he'll heal faster in my time than here. Come on; help me carry him while he's asleep." Kagome said as she lifted him up.  
"Damn, he's out like a light." Miroku said. They giggled and continued walking towards the bone-eaters well.

"Thanks you guys, I can carry him from here." Kagome said as she held onto Inuyasha's legs. He was passed out on her back. She put her feat up onto the well and waved goodbye to Sango and Miroku and Shippo.  
"Good-bye Kagome. Have a nice trip, hope to see you soon okay?" Sango said as she waved good-bye to Kagome.  
"Of course! Okay, ill, i mean, we'll be back in a couple days, so take care until then."  
"Can do, see ya" Miroku said  
Kagome nodded and jumped down into the well.

Inuyasha rolled over on the bed and his eyes widened.' What am i doing here?! Why am i at Kagome's house? Ah! What am i doing next Kagome!?' he said in his head. He sat up but squeezed his stomach in agony. Kagome rolled over and rubbed her eyes.  
"Inuyasha lay down! You're going to re-open your wounds!" Kagome yelled as she got up. She pushed him back down and walked over to her desk. She picked up some ointments and walked back over to Inuyasha. She lifted his shirt up just enough to see the bandages. She pulled them off gently.  
"This may hurt a little..." She said as she un-screwed the cap on the ointment bottle. She squeezed a little onto her finger and rubbed it into the wound. She jumped when Inuyasha screamed in pain.  
"Geez! Would you keep it down?! My family is trying to sleep! Its 4am for crying out loud!" Kagome snapped as she put her hand over his mouth. He glared over at her, but looked away when she stared into his deep golden eyes with a concerned look in her eyes. He nodded his head and she took his hand with one of her hands.  
'Huh?' he thought to himself as he looked over her. She smiled at him and squeezed more ointment onto her finger. She rubbed it into his wound again. He squeezed her hand.  
"I'm glad you a human right now."  
"Why?" he asked painfully  
"Because...otherwise...id have 5 holes in my hand."  
"Oh yeah, sorry."  
'Did he just...apologize to me?' Kagome gasped  
"What?" Inuyasha asked confused  
"Huh? Oh nothing!" She said.

"Kagome, are you okay? I heard yelling." Sota asked as he walked into the room rubbing his eyes.  
"Sota! What are you doing up?! Its waaaay past your bedtime!" Kagome said. Inuyasha was back asleep and Kagome was sitting on her knees next to him on the ground. She rested her head on the side of the bed and looked at Inuyasha. Sota picked up a blanket and put it on her shoulders.  
"Thanks Sota. I'm fine; i'm just watching Inuyasha to make sure he's okay. Now, go back to bed, okay?"  
"Kay, see ya in the morning."  
"Okay." Kagome sighed as she looked at Inuyasha. 'He looks so peaceful...his face...looks just like the first time i met him...' Kagome thought to herself.  
She leaned forward and rested her head on his chest, she soon dosed off into a deep sleep. Inuyasha woke up moments after she had fallen asleep.  
"Uh..." he stuttered as he saw her laying on him. He relaxed and smiled. He stroked her long jet black hair. She smiled in her sleep.

"Oh, so you're awake?" Kagome asked as she sat over at her desk studying.  
"Yeah, what are you doing?" Inuyasha said as he slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
"I've got a big test tomorrow and if we're still here, i've got to take it. Other wise I'll more than likely fail 9th grade and have to go to summer school. Which i really don't want to." She gasped as Inuyasha put his hand on her shoulder.  
"Kagome..."  
"Inuyasha! Why are you out of bed?! Your going to re-open you wou" She started to say but he cut her by hugging her.  
"I'm sorry..."  
"For what?" Kagome asked cautiously  
"For ever putting you in danger Kagome."  
"Inuyasha..."  
"You stay with me...and risk your life...and i was so scared i might have lost you yesterday...i'm sorry for worrying you Kagome..."  
Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes.  
"Thank you Inuyasha I..." Kagome said sweetly but was cut off when Inuyasha put his lips gently up against hers. She gasped and closed her eyes, she gave into his kiss. He broke the kiss and held her close to him. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
"Kagome...I promise to you that i will protect you with my life...and if anything was to ever happen to you...I...I...I don't know what i'd do..." Inuyasha said in a low tone. He hugged Kagome in closer and she did the same.

"Hey sis! Your up?!" Sota asked as he walked into her room, without knocking.  
"Sota!" Kagome yelled. She pushed Inuyasha off of her.  
"Ow! Whad'ja do that for Kagome?!" Inuyasha said as he clutched his wounds.  
"Oh my god! I'm sorry! I forgot about your wounds! Lemme look at them."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No!"  
"YES!" She shot him a 'pretty-please with sugar on top' look and he melted.  
"Fine." He laid down on the bed and took off his shirt. Kagome gasped at his wounds.  
"Your wounds are...their..."  
"Their healed. Yeah...I figured you would have guessed they'd heal up quickly, exspessialy a minor wound like that hole Naraku gave me." Inuyasha smirked.  
"Wow, well whatever, you two come down to eat breakfast before you head out okay?"  
"Kay Sota, thank you." Kagome said as she walked him to her door and shut it.

"Inuyasha, look the other way please while i change."  
"Why? It's not like i've never seen you."  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "Still, it feels weird enough so could you just turn around for me?" She gave him a puppy dog face.  
"Fine." He said as he walked over to the window and looked out.  
"And no peeking!" Kagome said as she began undressing. Inuyasha stared out the window. He had an urge to look but was'ent going to do that...accept maybe once. He looked out of the corner of his eye.  
"Inuyasha! I said NO PEEKING!" Kagome said sternly.  
"Feh." He smirked.  
"Kay, i'm done, you can look now." Kagome said as she grabbed her yellow backpack.  
"Come on, lets go eat so we can leave...We need to destroy Naraku once and for all! He got away from us last time...unfortunately...so we need to find him while he's vulnerable..." Kagome said as she walked towards her door. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and stopped her.  
"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she cocked her head to the side.  
"Oh um...I just...I just wanted to walk down with you..." They blushed together and Kagome smiled.  
"M'kay" She said sweetly. She grasped his hand in hers and walked out of the room.

"So you're leaving after breakfast?" Ms.Higurashi asked as she stirred the rice in the pan.  
"Yeah, i'm going to go gather up some medicines and things. Inuyasha, you eat and I'll be right back okay?" Kagome asked as she got up.  
"Yeah, whatever." He said as he grabbed a rice ball and stuffed it into his mouth.  
"So Inuyasha...how are things between you and Kagome?" Sota asked smiling  
Inuyasha blushed and replied, "What do you mean?"  
"How is your relationship going?" Sota explained.  
"I...uh...we...um..." Inuyasha stuttered just long enough for Kagome to return.  
"Kay, we got medicine. I'm going to eat something then we need to go, plus i know Shippo probably misses me." Kagome laughed as she sat down next to Inuyasha.  
When he saw her smile, his own face lit up. Underneath the table he placed his hand on her hand which was resting on her thigh. She blushed but didn't look over at him. He smiled and kept looking down at his plate.

"Kay Mom, This time, i'm not coming home until we defeat Naraku and have the complete Shikon Jewel, Oh yeah, we need to visit someone Inuyasha..."  
"I have a feeling it's a scrawny-wolf you're talking about..."  
"Yes, we need to get his jewel shards before Naraku does...and i'm pretty sure he'll give them to me, but when we get there, you just sit quietly and let me do the talking, no matter what Koga tries on me, i can handle myself. Kay Inuyasha?" She asked. He picked her up and smirked  
"What ever, but if he tries anything more than a hug or hands then he's DEAD." Inuyasha warned. She put her arms around his neck and nodded. He walked over to the well house and opened the door. They waved goodbye to Ms.Higurashi and stepped up to the well.  
"Ready?" Inuyasha asked as he stood up on the lip of the well.  
"Uh-huh." Kagome smiled at him and he blushed.  
He jumped down into the well and they were surrounded by the blue aura.


	2. Chapter 2: A Visit, and a sacrafice

"So Kagome, you've decided to leave that mutt-face and come back to me huh

**"So Kagome, you've decided to leave that mutt-face and come back to me huh?" Koga smirked as he took Kagome's hands in his.  
"Grrr" Inuyasha growled as he sat up against the wall inside Koga's cave.  
"Um, not exactly. I need a favor of you Koga."  
"What ever you need ill do it."  
"I need you to give me your Jewel shards. Otherwise Naraku will try and take them, and i don't want to see you get killed Koga!" Kagome said sweetly. She looked into his deep brown eyes and he stared back at her. He put his hands on her shoulders and then brought her close to him.  
Inuyasha glared at him. Koga only stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha. Kagome hugged Koga back.  
Koga let out a long sigh. "Fine, here Kagome, I'd rather you have them more than Naraku. I need to go out for a while so see ya later Kagome, see ya Mutt."  
"Bye Koga!" Kagome called after him. Inuyasha stood up and went over to Kagome. She looked down at the shards in her hand. She placed them in her small jar container and took Inuyasha's hand.  
"Come on Inuyasha! Let's go find Sango and the others; if we're going to destroy Naraku, we're going to need their help."  
"Right, but could you give me some alone time for a little while, I need to do some thinking..."  
Kagome looked confused over at him but nodded in approval. Inuyasha jumped out of the cave and headed for the forest.  
"Hm...I'm going to follow him..." Kagome whispered as she ban running after him.**

"Inuyasha, how did you find me?" a woman asked as she slipped down out of a tree she had been resting in.  
"I smelled your scent a ways back...I wanted to make sure you were okay Kikyo."  
Kikyo smirked and hugged Inuyasha. Kagome gasped as she jumped behind a tree and watched.  
"Inuyasha, Will you come with me to the depts. of hell, and live with me?" Kikyo asked smiling as he held her in his arms.  
"What about Kagome?" He asked  
Kikyo let out a sigh of annoyance. "Why do you bring that abomination in between us Inuyasha? You only like her because she resembles me!" Kikyo said sternly and in a cruel voice. Kagome's mouth opened and her eyes filed with tears. Inuyasha sniffed the air, he could smell Kagome's tears.  
"What is it?" Kikyo asked him.  
"Huh? Oh um nothing. He looked over to where the scent was coming from. He could see Kagome's brown shoes poking out from behind the tree.  
"Kikyo...I...I can't go to hell with you...I made a promise to Kagome that i will protect her with my life, and if i died, i couldn't fulfill my promise. And you're wrong. I don't just love Kagome because she looks like you, actually, i hate that she looks like you! I love her because she loves me for who i am. She doesn't want me to become a human, or a demon, she loves me as a half-demon, unlike you Kikyo. You wanted me to become human just so you could become a normal human again." Inuyasha was knocked backwards by one of Kikyo's soul-collectors. She raised her hand and Inuyasha floated up off the ground. He was unconscious. She threw him up against a tree and pulled out an arrow. Kagome jumped out from behind the tree and aimed her arrow at Kikyo.  
"I won't let you hurt Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she released the arrow. It hit Kikyo right in her heart and she fell down in pain. The blue orbs flew out of Kikyo.  
"Thank you Kagome, you've freed my soul, please take care of him for me..." Kikyo said before she completely vanished. He soul collectors shriveled up and vanished along with her. Kagome ran over to Inuyasha and held him in her arms.  
"Thank you Inuyasha..." She whispered into his ear as she held him. His eyes slowly opened and he embraced Kagome.  
"Is she...is she..." he stuttered  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha! She was going to kill you...i had no choice, but she" Inuyasha cut her off by kissing her gently.  
"Yes, Kagome, you did have a choice..."  
"Inuyasha I..."  
"And you made the right one." Tears streamed down her face as she hugged him.

"Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha are back!" Sango called from Kaede's hut.  
Miroku walked into the hut and hugged Kagome. Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms and hugged her.  
"We we're only gone for 2 days you guys. Not a year." Kagome giggled. She sat down next to the fire pit and Inuyasha sat next to her and leaned against the wall behind him.  
"So...Inuyasha...are you up to looking for Naraku again?"  
"Course i am." he smirked  
'Yes, and i'm staying in this era until Naraku is defeated and the jewel is completed and destroyed." Kagome added. She held the huge piece of the jewel they had collected in her hand and rubbed it. It shined its pink bright shine and everyone stared amazed at Kagome's spiritual powers.  
"What?" She asked them as she looked around at everyone staring at her.  
"Ye's spiritual powers have grown stronger Kagome. You will soon be able to fuse the rest of the Shikon Shards together, like ye did once before." Kaede said as she stirred a pot of stew.  
Kagome smiled and sighed.

"Naraku. How do you plan on hiding yourself? You can't make a barrier...and you have an enormous scent to follow, those brats will be here any minute and rip you apart." Kagura asked as she sat at the mouth of a cave. Naraku sat at the back and smirked.  
"No need to worry Kagura, that's where you come in. All you need to do is hurt that Kagome and Inuyasha will be open pray." Kagura gasped and closed her eyes.  



	3. Chapter 3: Tears of Pain,Regret,and Joy

"Come on you guys

**"Come on you guys!" Kagome shouted as she climbed onto Inuyasha's back. He began running and the others followed on Kiarara.  
"Geez, apparently Naraku is extremely vulnerable, considering i can smell him from way back at Kaede's village, actually i know exactly where he is." Inuyasha smirked. Kagome hugged his neck and he looked at her out of the corner of his eye.  
"Don't forget your promise Inuyasha." Kagome whispered in his ear.  
He blushed and ran faster.**

"Inuyasha, what a pleasant surprise! I came to find you." Kagura said in a out-of-breath tone.  
"Kagura, its you." Kagome said happily. She went and hugged her.  
"Uh, what are you doing Kagome?" Kagura asked as she pushed Kagome off of her.  
"I wanted to thank you for helping us." Kagome said sweetly.  
"Don't thank me." Kagura said. "Inuyasha, i came to tell you where Naraku is hiding, he's extremely vulnerable right now...he's up there in that cave above us."  
"Hmph, like i didn't already know that." Inuyasha smirked, "You guys stay here, and I'm going to check it out."  
"Inuyasha! We're not going to let you do this on your own!" Sango and Miroku yelled. Kagome just held Shippo closely.  
"Kagome, i want you to stay here until i come get you!" Inuyasha said concerned as he hugged her. She nodded and when no one was looking kissed him gently. Kagura closed her eyes to hide tears that were trying to fall.

"Hm...so she's alone with Kagura, and it seems that Inuyasha and Kagome are together...heh heh heh, this should be even more fun now. Parish Inuyasha, you will see the woman you love get killed by my hands once again!" Naraku cackled.

"Kagome..." Kagura said  
"What is it?" Kagome asked as she turned to face Kagura.  
"I'm sorry about this." Kagura said as she opened her fan. Tears fell down her cheeks.  
"Kagura! What are you doing!?" Kagome yelled. Kagura raised her fan and whipped it towards Kagome. Kagome screamed when one of the razor blades hit her arm, and again when another one hit her stomach. Blood oozed from her wounds and she fell to the ground.  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha gasped when he heard Kagome scream and smelled blood, and lots of it.  
"KAGOME!" he screamed as he stopped running and ran as fast as he could back to where Kagome was. He fell to his knees next to her and lifted her into his lap. He brought her close to him and tears fell from his eyes.  
'Dammit...I failed...again...' he sobbed in his head.  
"Inu...yasha...i...i can't breathe..." Kagome moaned. Inuyasha gasped and loosened his grip on her.  
"Kagome...I'm sorry, i wasn't here to protect you...I broke my promise..." Inuyasha said through tears.  
Kagome leaned up to him and kissed him.  
"Don't bee sorry, you came back for me, that's all i needed..." Kagome said right before she passed out. Inuyasha lifted her up in his arms and stood up.  
Sango and Miroku flew down on Kiarara.  
"KAGOME!" they both screamed as they ran over to Inuyasha.  
"Its okay, she's alive, she's just badly injured, we need to get back to Kaede's village and let her rest there." Inuyasha said in a quiet-tone.  
They nodded and got back on Kiarara. Inuyasha began running back towards Kaede's village.

"Kagura, you failed, you didn't kill her." Naraku said  
"I'm sorry Naraku, I won't fail again." Kagura said  
"If you do...you'll be killed." Naraku smirked evilly.  
Kagura gasped and sat down against a wall in the cave.

A few days later Kagome slowly opened her eyes for the first time since she had been injured. She was in a small room with only a candle lighting the room, just enough to show outlines of people. Kagome looked around. The only people in the room were her and a person sitting against a wall.  
"Hey." the person said  
"Hey." Kagome replied tiredly  
"How are you feeling?"  
"A little better." she tried to sit up but grabbed her stomach wounds immediately. The person put their arms around her shoulder and helped her sit up. Kagome smiled and rested her head on their shoulder.  
"Inuyasha, please don't leave me when i fall asleep again."  
"I've never left this room Kagome." He said as he stroked her arm. She smiled and held his hand.  
"Do you want anything?"  
"Yes, actually, i won't a cup of water." She said as he laid her back down onto the futon.  
He nodded and exited the hut. She watched him leave. He walked down to the river and scooped up some water.

"Yo," a filmier voice came from the trees, "Is Kagome alright?"  
"She's fine...well...she's going to be fine."  
"I'm sorry, i didn't want to do that...Naraku wanted to make you vulnerable...and he knew by killing her, you would be a mess, that's why i didn't kill her, i just hurt her, and she's the only one who can kill him Inuyasha." Kagura said as she jumped down from a tree.  
"I know that." He said as he stood up. He looked over a Kagura. She had tears in her eyes. She wiped them away with her sleeve. "I'm going to protect her." Inuyasha walked back towards the village." And if you ever hurt her again Kagura, I'll kill you."

He re-entered the hut and sat down next to Kagome. He helped her sit up and handed her the water. He sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her.  
"Kagome, i'm sorry for not being there to protect you...I should have just taken you with me...I put you in danger and almost got you killed." Inuyasha whispered as he held her.  
"Inuyasha...It wasn't your fault. We all trusted Kagura...she was crying when she attacked me...she even said sorry before she attacked me..." Kagome whispered back.  
"I know." He kissed her head and rested his chin on her head.


	4. Chapter 4: 2 Big Sacrafices, 1 truelove

About a week or two later the group stood in front of a giant spider

**About a week or two later the group stood in front of a giant spider...Naraku.  
"Today's the day Naraku." Kagome said  
"The day i avenge my village." Sango said  
"The day i get revenge for the curse you placed on me and my grandfather and father." Miroku said  
"And the day I avenge Kikyo." Inuyasha said.**

They fault with him until Kagome shot an arrow and it hit the jewel hidden inside of him. He gasped as the jewel purified and screamed when it purified him. He fell to the ground and blood oozed out of him. Kagome walked over to him. She bent down and picked up the Jewel shard he had.

"Kagome, I must teach ye how to fuse the jewel together." Kaede said. "All of ye must not break her concentration, so please leave the hut...Inuyasha, that including ye."  
He smirked and got up. He sat outside of the hut.  
Kagome tried extremely hard at first.  
"Kagome, ye must not try, you must just believe and do it." Kaede said as she watched Kagome. Sooner or later, Kagome began glowing light blue as she got the hang of it.  
Inuyasha sat outside looking up at the dark sky. He was fighting his urge to check on Kagome and see if she was alright, but he didn't want to break her concentration. Kaede walked out the hut and sat next to Inuyasha.  
"Inuyasha, when the jewel is completed, you must make a wish. If you wish to become a full demon, you will become evil, but if you wish to become a human, you will remain good and pure." Kaede said. He looked at the ground and sighed. He got up and walked down to a hill. He sat down and waited.

Kagome exited the hut a few hours later clutching something in her hand.  
She walked over to Inuyasha and sat next to him.  
"Kagome...is the jewel completed?" Inuyasha asked as he continued staring at the sky.  
"Look for yourself" she giggled as she handed him the jewel. He held it on his hand and examined it. It was completed.  
"Kagome...what do you want to do?"  
"What? What do you mean?"  
"Do you want to go home?" he asked.  
"Of course i do...but i don't want to leave you." Kagome said as she hugged him.  
"Then will you allow me to go with you?"  
"Of course i will, but, you'll have a hard time in my world Inuyasha, considering you know, your a half-demon."  
"My mind is made up...i'm going to go live in your time with you." Tears ran down her cheeks and she kissed him passionately.

"Good-bye Sango, Good-bye Miroku, Good-bye Shippo. I love you guys so much." Kagome cried as she hugged each of them.  
"Kagome I don't want you to leave, if you do, you'll never get to come back again!" Shippo wailed as he held onto Kagome tightly.  
Tears ran down her face as she hugged him tightly.  
"Don't you worry Shippo...I wont ever stop thinking about you. Or you two." She cried.  
"Kagome, I hope you have a wonderful life over in your era." Miroku said as he hugged her.  
"I do to." Sango said. She hugged Kagome and cried. Kagome picked up Kiarara and hugged her. She just meowed and purred. Kagome walked back over to Inuyasha and looked at him.  
"You do understand Inuyasha, that if you come with me, you'll never be able to come back here again." Kagome said through tears. He hugged her and replied,  
"Yes, i do. I'm willing to make that sacrifice. I'd rather you'd be happy then stay here and be in danger." She kissed him softly then said good-bye to everyone again.  
He picked her up and jumped down into the well.

It was late in the night when they arrived in Kagome's time.  
Inuyasha smiled and held Kagome in his arms. He jumped out of the well. Kagome sat down on the steps to the shrine house. Inuyasha sat next to her. She rummaged through her backpack and pulled out the Shikon Jewel. She handed it to Inuyasha and smiled.  
Inuyasha sighed then Kagome took his hand.

"Shikon Jewel of Four Souls, grant me my wish." Inuyasha began.  
"What is your wish?" a voice from within the jewel asked  
"My wish is to become a full human." Inuyasha said in a steady tone. Kagome hugged him.  
"Your wish shall be granted, and once it is granted, i will no longer exist."  
"Who are you?"  
"I am the priestess Madoriko. I am the good force within the jewel. By you choosing to use you wish for good, instead of evil, i will win the battle against the demons inside of the jewel. I am forever grateful to you. Now, I shall grant your wish. Please hold the jewel in both hands and close your eyes." Inuyasha followed her instructions. The jewel shined brighter than ever and Inuyasha took a breath. He pulsed once then his hair began turning black, his fangs shortened, and his nails shortened. Kagome rubbed his dog-ears one last time before they disappeared.  
"Goo-bye half-demon Inuyasha." Kagome whispered to him. He smiled. He was glad she was happy.  
"Fare-well Inuyasha and Kagome, the battle over the Shikon Jewel of Four Souls in finally over, and you two will live together here. I will pray for your happiness." Madoriko said as she vanished.  
"Thank you Madoriko." Inuyasha said gently.  
Kagome kissed him gently and helped him up. They walked up the steps and exited the shrine house. They walked slowly over to the house. Kagome opened the door and shouted for her mom and brother and grandpa.  
"I'm home everyone."  
"Who's that?" Sota asked as he rubbed his eyes and pointed at Inuyasha.  
"Him, oh he's my boyfriend."  
"I thought Inuyasha was your boyfriend." Sota asked confused.  
Kagome giggled and looked over to her mom. Her mom was staring in awe at Inuyasha.  
"Inuyasha...where did your dog ears go? It's not a new moon tonight."  
"Does this mean...that the Jewel is gone Kagome?" gramps asked.  
"Uh-huh." Kagome said as she pulled Inuyasha out of the doorway. He walked forward and stood beside Kagome. Everyone smiled at them.


	5. Chapter 5:A New Life and Some Shed Tears

"Come on Inuyasha, you can sleep in Sota's room

**"Come on Inuyasha, you can sleep in Sota's room. It's late so everyone needs to go to bed." Ms. Higurashi said  
Inuyasha looked confused at Kagome. She giggled and said,  
"Sorry, I should have told you, you can't sleep with me. Buy mom, cant he set up a futon in my room? I mean, he's here to live with me." Kagome said sweetly  
"Of course not young lady! You are 16! There's no way i'm letting a boy sleep in your room!" She snapped as sweetly as possible. Inuyasha sighed and followed Ms. Higurashi to Sota's room. Kagome grabbed his arm.  
"Wait, I have something to give you before you go." She said. She leaned in and kissed him. He smiled and went back to follow her mom. Kagome followed to, but turned to go to her room.**

"Kagome? You awake?" Inuyasha said as he stuck his head in her room.  
"Yeah, what do you want?" She asked as she sat up in bed.  
"I can't sleep in there! There are these pictures of 'robots' and a strange box that makes noise. I can't sleep! Do you think i could sleep in here, just for tonight? Your mom doesn't have to know..." he asked sheepishly.  
She giggled slightly and nodded.  
"Sure, what can it hurt?" She laughed as she scooted over in her bed. She rolled over on her side and he climbed into the bed next to her.  
"Hey Kagome...?"  
"Huh?"  
"Do you mind if i put my arms around you?" he asked blushing  
she smiled and shook her head.  
He put his arms around her stomach and put his head next to hers. She smiled when he hugged her close to him.  
"Kagome..."  
"Yeah?"  
"I...I...uh...I love you." Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes.  
"I love you to Inuyasha. Thank you so much for doing this for me...say...you want to go shopping with me tomorrow?"  
"Sure, as long as i'm with you, i'm fine." He smiled and hugged her again then fell asleep.

When Inuyasha woke up Sota came in and grabbed him by the arm.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE INUYASHA! IF MY MOM CATCHES YOU YOUR DEAD! COME ON!" Sota said as he pulled him out of the bed and out of the room. He dragged him downstairs. Inuyasha played with Buyo until Kagome woke up. But he didn't get to see her before being dragged outside by Sota.  
"Come on Inuyasha! Lets go play ball!" Sota yelled as he pulled Inuyasha outside. The whole day, Inuyasha didn't get to see Kagome, until they went shopping.

"Come on Inuyasha! I want to take you to the hair salon." Kagome said as she dragged him by the arm.  
"gasp ugh, EW, what is that smell?!" Inuyasha said as he walked into the salon with her.  
"It's hair spray. Look I'm going to get you a surprise here okay? This lady is going to play with your hair for a while okay?"  
"Um, okay."  
"Don't let him see what you've done to his hair until the end okay? I want it to be a surprise for him." Kagome whispered to the salon worker.  
"Got it."

About an hour later the salon worker turned Inuyasha's chair to face the mirror. He got bug eyes when he saw what Kagome had done for him. She came over and looked at him in the mirror.  
"So...you like it?" She asked smiling. All he did was smile.  
Inuyasha had his white hair back! But of course, no dog ears.  
"I did it to make you feel better...sooo did it?" Kagome asked hugging him.  
"Of course it did! Thank you Kagome."  
"Your welcome, come on lets go get you some decent clothing." She said tugging him.  
"Kay."

Inuyasha slowly walked out of the clothing store.  
"What's wrong Inuyasha? Are you Okay?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha sat down on the ground and looked up at her.  
"I'm fine. I'm just a little tired. Go get some food will ya? Ill stay here."  
"Kay."

Kagome returned to where she had left Inuyasha to find him gone.  
"Inuyasha?" She called. "Where'd you go?"  
"Kagome!?" Yuka called. Kagome turned around and hugged her friend. Eri and Ayumi walked up being Yuka. They hugged Kagome. She completely forgot about Inuyasha.

It got dark and Inuyasha wandered the streets. People just pushed him out of the way. He was depressed and didn't say anything to anyone. He bumped into people and they pushed him to the ground. He just got back up and kept walking.  
"Scuse me kid, are you okay?" A woman asked as she stopped Inuyasha on the street.  
"I'm fine, i'm just...lost...I've been wandering all over this place all day and i can't find my way home."  
"Well now, where do you live?"  
"At the Higurashi Shrine."  
"Oh! Its up this street about 5 blocks, then you take a right onto 13 and go about another 2 blocks and you'll be there."  
Inuyasha smiled at the woman and thanked her. He started running towards home.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha?...where are you at?" Kagome said as she walked around outside the house.  
"Kagome, come inside! Its to cold for you to be out there!" Ms. Higurashi called from the kitchen.  
"No mama, i'm looking for Inuyasha!" She called back.  
He mother sighed and rolled her eyes at her daughter's stubbornness.

Kagome suddenly felt a presence coming from the well house. She ran over to it and opened the door. She heard sniffling and ran over to the well. She reached down and grabbed Inuyasha's hand. His eyes were red from crying and he had dark rings under his eyes. She gasped and held him close to her. He finally broke down and cried onto her shoulder.  
"Inuyasha, you're scaring me! What's wrong?" Kagome asked as she sat down on the ground and pulled him down with her.  
"Kagome...i got lost, and i don't feel good because of those fumes at the salon place, and i'm tired from the clothes place, and i haven't slept but a few hours and all i want to do is sleep..." He went on with complains as he cried onto her shoulder. She stroked his long white hair and hugged him.  
"And i haven't gotten to see you at all Kagome, all i want is to see you and be with you, and i haven't gotten to...and...and.." he said through tears. Kagome put her hands on his cheeks and brought him in. She kissed him passionately.  
"Inuyasha, I love you, remembers? I want you to open up to me...if something's wrong or your don't understand something just ask me okay?" She said as she hugged him.  
"Alright, i promise Kagome, i'm sorry i worried you." She kissed him again then stood up.  
"Come on, you cant sleep in the well." They got up and walked to the house.  
"Good-night mom, we're going to bed." Kagome said as she held Inuyasha's hand in hers.  
"He can't sleep with you Kagome. You know that."  
"I don't care Mama! He needs me right now, and i love him, so it doesn't freaking matter anymore!" Inuyasha looked down at her with his mouth gaping a little.  
'Kagome...' he said in his head. She pulled him upstairs. Her mom sat there her mouth gaping to the ground.

Kagome climbed in her bed behind Inuyasha. She wrapped her arms around him. He took her hands and held them. She kissed him on the neck and closed her eyes. He smiled and closed his.  
"I love you Kagome." he said right before he fell asleep.  
"I love you to Inuyasha." She said.

THE END!

EPILOGUE (what happens after the end)

Inuyasha gets more comfortable to his new surroundings, Kagome continues going to high school. She talks to her friends, but for some reason, they wonder who this mysterious black haired boy that brings Kagome to school is.(oh yeah, he only dyed his hair a few times then decided to stop because he started to like his black hair)

--  
THERE IS ACTUALLY GOING TO BE A SEQUAL TO THIS IF YOUR WONDERING! GIVE ME TIME TO WRITE IT THOUGH! THANKS!


End file.
